Riolu
Riolu is a newcomer character that appears in Super Smash Bros. Crusade. He can be accessed via modding. He first appears in the v.0.9.2 CMC Expansion Pack. He has 2 different variations, Explorer Riolu from the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series and Rangers Riolu from the Pokemon Rangers series. General Riolu is a Fighting type Pokemon, and the Pre-Evolution of Lucario. It first appeared in the 4th generation of Pokemon, with Diamond and Pearl. It has also first appeared in the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series with Explorers of Time as a selectable character for either the Player or the Partner, and has been in every game since (Though not selectable as Partner in Gates to Infinity and Rescue Team DX). As the Mystery Dungeon Partner, Riolu's personality has varied, though it has usually been fairly loyal to the Player character, though also a bit naive. In CMC, Riolu comes in two different variations; Partner Riolu, representing the Mystery Dungeon series, and Rangers Riolu, who acts more as a representation of how he could be in main Smash, acting as a Semi Clone of Lucario. Partner's Attributes In CMC, Partner Riolu is a light weight with average ground speed, decent air speed, and somewhat floaty fall speed. While his general range is low, he does have fairly quick attacks and a good set of projectiles. He does have a good mix of damage-dealing moves and KO moves as well, making him a somewhat flexible fighter. The main gimmick of Riolu here is his Item Bag system, which allows him to switch what his neutral special is, giving him several options depending on the situation. You can determine which item is selected by looking above his damage counter. This can also change his taunt, the details of which will be explained down below. Normal Moves *Partner Riolu can Wall Jump *Partner Riolu can use his taunts in mid-air, and his taunt changes based on what Item is selected with Item Bag; his first taunt has him eat a sead, healing him 2%. The second has him wave to the screen before giving a thumbs up, while the third has him spin and give a peace sign to the screen. The last has him punch forward, referencing both his official art as well as the basic attack animation from Pokemon. This taunt can spike opponents and does 2% to them Special Moves Palettes #Default Palette, wearing the Harmony Scarf from Super Mystery Dungeon #He wears a red scarf, referencing PMD Red Rescue Team. Used for his Red Team palette #He wears a blue scarf, PMD Blue Rescue Team. Used for his Blue Team palette #References Grovyle from PMD Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky. Used for his Green Team palette #Riolu's Shiny Color. Used for his Yellow Team palette #Loosely based on Zorua. Can also reference Shadow Pokemon. Used for his Black Team palette #References Guildmaster Wigglytuff from the PMD Explorers games, as well as Mew #Resembles Lucario's white palette #Based on the Purple Kecleon from the PMD series, known as "Kecleon's Brother" #Based on Rockruff #References Renamon #References Litten #Uses the 4 colors + Background color from the Gameboy, of which Pokemon started on #References Zeraora's Shiny colors. Can also reference Pachirisu Riolu's Attributes Rangers Riolu is a rather mobile character, though he is also a lightweight character. This also shows in his moveset; he has many quick attacks that can link into each other, and they are fairly short ranged. He still has a few longer ranged options with his specials and Smash Attacks, however. Normal Moves *Rangers Riolu can Wall Jump Special Moves Category:Mod Characters Category:Zoning Characters Category:Pokémon Universe Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Universe